Studying Sucks!
by GizmoLover
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome had been falling out of sync, life was getting in the way. But that doesn't mean kagome's and Inuyasha's feeling are dead! So what happens? Read ON! InuKag Smut/Lemon/Fluff DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS TO RESPECTFUL OWNERS


I do not own Inuyahsa or anything else anyone can think to sue me for!

* * *

She sat on her bed wearing her favorite sun dress; she was studying for her final as she slowly lost focus.

It felt like forever since she had been touched by her boyfriend, held by him, fucked by him.

She was feeling an uncontrollable fire in the pit of her stomach as flashes of her and her boyfriend flooded her memory.

She sighed letting her dark hair down so it could tickle her shoulders. She sighed removing her books off her as she slowly traveled south down her body.

Rubbing her thighs together she relished in the friction it caused.

She sighed; it was good but nothing like his touch.

She felt her arousal pick up with the thought of sex with him.

"Can I really be this horny?" she chuckled to herself.

She closed her eyes as she gingerly rubbed the most sensitive nub of her body.

"Unhhhh, ahhhhhhhmmmmmmm," she sighed as she picked up pace.

She thought of how he nibbled her ear, kissed and licked her neck, slipped his fingers inside her wet waiting pussy.

"Ahhh! Oh, I-Inuya-asha!" she broke out as she felt her release come up on her.

Her back arched as she slipped her fingers into her slick heat.

He slammed the car door, fucking work! Fucking school!

He was so aggravated all he did was work all day and his fucking manager and his fucking professors.

Only thing he was looking forward to was seeing his girl. He sighed, she probably made dinner and left it in the fridge for him and she was probably asleep.

Their schedules had been crazy and they hadn't seen much of each other.

He sighed as he unlocked the door only for his sensitive nose to be assaulted by a femine odor that made his senses real and his member jump with excitement.

He dropped his bag at the door and bolted to the bedroom door down the hall.

Only to pause just before he opened the door to the most erotic sight he'd seen in a while.

The top of her strapless sundress was folded down and her right hand was pinching and massaging her breast.

Her left hand was inside her wet pussy.

She was mewling and sighing as he watched her come close to release.

"kagome." She said as he slowly approached her on the bed.

She jolted up so mortified. But at the same time….not completely.

"H-hi…" she stuttered pulling her dress up and skirt down.

He crawled up the bed pinning her down beneath him.

"Bitch. Take that dress off now." He said lustfully playful.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she contemplated what he asked. She wasn't completely ok with this bedroom talk but, she liked the dominant tone he had.

"Help me?" she whispered as his hands went for her shoulders placing a smoldering kiss on his soft lips.

Eagerly accepting his kiss she wrapped her legs around his waist pressing her naked heat against his jeans.

"Uhnn Inu! Please!" she begged between kisses. He smirked against her neck as he went for her zipper behind her back.

Her dress falling open and her breasts slipping free.

Immediately he cupped her in his hands enjoying the soft feel of her skin, gently teasing her nipples.

She grasped at his back. She pushed up to her knees as the fight for dominance began.

"Ahh baby!"

She ripped at his shirt hastily unbuttoning it and tearing it off his sculpted body trailing down his body.

Making it to his waistband she unbuttons his pants hastily and sprang his erection partially free. Only confined by his cotton briefs he kissed at her touch, just grazing him, and driving him nuts!

"Kagome, fuck!" he moaned as she gripped him through his boxers.

She loved the sounds he made as he writhed in pleasure beneath her touch.

She feathered kisses on his neck memorizing his feel and smell.

He pushed her off genteelly regaining dominance as he climbed over her body tarring off the sun dress that blocked her from his touch.

"Inu! That was my favorite!" she pouted as he just smirked at her naked body.

"I'll buy you a new one my love," he said a he planted a searing kiss on her pouty lips.

Once again melting into his touch she felt the fire surge in the pit of her belly as his hands slid up her waist and ribs to her face cupping her cheek as their kisses grew hotter and hotter!

He broke away and matched her gaze; "I want you, NOW!" she nodded granting consent as he pulled off the remainder of his clothes pulling her by her hips under him.

A satisfied sigh exuded from the aroused brunette as he slid into her.

He loved how she gripped him with her legs as he thrusted deeper into her.

Feeling her arch into him.

He loved her faces that she made the tight "oh" of her mouth as she silently screamed in pleasure.

"Harder" she moaned as he picked up paced and pressed much deeper into her.

"Like that?" he asked.

She nodded quickly gasping with pleasure.

"Unhhhhh faster baby!"

Pounding into her, she nearly cried in pleasure.

Sweat beaded on his forehead as he grew close.

"B-baby…Ahh! Do me from behind!" She begged.

He tried to pull out only to feel her grasp him harder. "W-wait…" as she rode a small wave of pleasure signaling her release was close.

She let go and flip around, her firm round ass up as she spread her lips waiting to be filled once again by his magnificent cock.

Expecting him to gingerly slide in like always, she yelped in heated surprised when he forcefully took her.

"Ah! Yes! YES!" she cried into their echoing bedroom.

"Oh baby yes! Please!...Ah! Don't stop!" she begged loving how deep he went and how hard he was hitting her g-spot!

He grabbed her pelvis and thrusted into her harder and harder. Her moans turned to yelps as she collapsed into the pillow losing strength and her hold on the bed.

Her muffled screams only fueled him more and her muffled "yeses" just pushed him further.

Grabbed onto her hard he came forcefully.

She shuttered as her own orgasm ripped through her.

They both glistened with sweat as the each caught their breath.

She turned over looking at his face with all the love one person could possibly feel for another.

"Ya know…" she started. "You are definitely the best distraction from studying I can think of." She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He smiled and pecked her lips.

"And you are the best thing to come home to, ya know next to your cooking."

Earning him a playful slap on the arm they rolled over for round two.


End file.
